Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Seth Cvengros's fifteenth movie spoof of Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Esmeralda (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Captain Phoebus (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as George Darling *Sagwa (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *Teensies (from Rayman) as Indians *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *and more Gallery Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Peter Pan Skater peach holdin a heart by pinkprincesspeachy-d45sp5s.png|Princess Peach as Wendy Darling Anime_Luigi.jpg|Luigi as John Darling PaperToadDTT.png|Toad as John Darling Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Mary Darling King Koopa.png|King Koopa as Captain Hook Bowser Jr. SHMW.png|Bowser Jr as Mr. Smee Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Captain Phoebus as George Darling Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Nana Meowrice-0.jpg|Meowrice as Tick Tock Teensies.jpeg|Teensies as Indians aqua_daisy_2_by_lyndonpatrick-d5gouu8.png|Princess Daisy as Tinkerbell RangerSmith.png|Ranger Smith as Indian Chief Heffer Wolfe.jpg|Heffer as Slightly Globoxdddddd.jpg|Globox as Cubby FinnJake.png|Jake and Finn as The Twins Murfy.jpg|Murfy as Nibs chris_2_sonic_x_by_sonic_x_screenshots-d8n9jka.jpg|Chris as Tootles Koopa's Minions..png|Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates Princess Rosalina as a human and cat form..png|Princess Rosalina as Tiger Lily 320px-Andre2.jpg|Andre as The Singing Pirate Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *and more Trivia *Mario's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with King Koopa on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Princess peach and the boys. *King Koopa's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Mario on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Mario will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground and has been given a ponytail with a blue hair bobble and will wear a gold ear-ring. *Princess Peach will be wearing Wendy Darling's light blue dress with dark blue bowtie and black shoes and will have a blue hairbow on top of her head. *Luigi will be wearing George Washington's brown hairstyle with a ponytail and red ribbon, John Darling's clothing, hat, glasses, and slippers, while he is carrying an umbrella. *Toad will be wearing George Washington's brown hairstyle with a ponytail and red ribbon, Michael Darling's pyjamas, and slippers. *The Koopalings, Kamek, Blue and Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas will have pistol guns. *King Koopa will be wearing Captain Hook's clothing, hat with feather, hook, and pegleg. *Bowser Jr will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, and sandals. *Heffer will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Jake and Finn will be wearing The Twins' clothing, which is why they are both twins, and since Jake will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns, but since Fin will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns. *Globox will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Murfy will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Chris will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan *You Can Fly! (Reprise) - Peter Pan *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Mario and Koopa fight) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where Heffer, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, Chris, Luigi, and Toad have been captured) Scenes *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 1 (English) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 2 (English) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 3 (Francais) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 4 (Francais) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 5 (English) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 6 (Francais) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 7 (English) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 8 (Spanish) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 9 (English) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 10 (English) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 11 (English) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 12 (Spanish) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 13 (Spanish) *Seth Cvengros's Mario Pan Part 14 (English) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Mario *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Princess Peach *Microsoft Sam as Luigi *Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) as Toad *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Princess Daisy *Microsoft Mike (-10) as King Koopa *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Bowser Jr *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Bear *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Heffer *Microsoft Sam as Globox *Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Jake and Finn *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Murfy *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Chris *Microsoft Mary as Princess Rosalina *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Ranger Smith *Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) as Sagwa *Radar Overseer Beulah as Captain Phoebus *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Esmeralda *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator *Speakonia Voices as Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Mario *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Princess Peach *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Luigi *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Toad *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Princess Daisy *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Admiral Razorbeard *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Neptuna *Diego Loquendo V1 as Double Dee *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Asterix and Obelix *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Eddy *Juan Loquendo V1 as Ed *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Princess Rosalina *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Ranger Smith *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Sagwa *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Esmeralda *Carlos Loquendo V2 as Captain Phoebus *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator *Loquendo Voices as Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies